


Meeting Mipha

by Obsessed_Fander



Series: Link Talks To Sidon [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Link being a dumbass, Not much to say, game rules apply, short little oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessed_Fander/pseuds/Obsessed_Fander
Summary: Based on this comichttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5eBeOZSkIhUIt started as a silly joke off of that, and then turned into a serious discussion of how Sidon would react to Link's antics
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, not romantic
Series: Link Talks To Sidon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734826
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Meeting Mipha

Sidon had been lamenting recently to the statue of his sister, he found it was easier to speak his mind and talk through his feelings if it felt like he was talking to her. He had been too young to fully understand the weight of her death when it had happened, and now, with Gannon still looming over them, he found it harder and harder to deal with. She was so close, she was a hero who would save them all, only to be killed before she got the chance. Link visited occasionally, and he was apparently more talkative than he used to be, according to his people’s accounts. Link never failed to share a smile or kind word, but he wasn’t very good at handling emotions either. 

He found himself speaking his mind to her statue after everyone else had gone to sleep, her smile luring him back into his memories, where he was safe to state his feelings. He didn’t realize that someone else was there until he had already gone and stated how much he wished to see her again, when someone hummed thoughtfully behind him. He whirled around, relaxing when he realized it was just Link. He smiled apologetically.

“I’m sorry, you must’ve caught me in a moment of weakness. What brings you around this time?” He asked, and Link thought for a moment before smiling.

He kneeled, seemingly concentrating, and Sidon waited patiently. Blue flames suddenly danced around the hero as an updraft appeared out of nowhere and Link jumped into the air, a paraglider mysteriously appearing as well as he drifted upwards with astonishing speed. And, he could be mistaken, but was that Revali drifting along with him, conjuring the updraft? He shook his head, he must be seeing things, when Link dropped the paraglider, free falling back to the prince. Sidon had seen him do this before, minus the magic updraft of course. Link would fall hundreds of feet and catch himself at the last second, he claimed it was simply faster than gliding all the way down.

Only, this time he didn’t catch himself. Sidon realized it at the last second, but by then it was too late. He wondered if the hero’s reflexes had simply failed, or if he meant to hit the ground before Sidon. Was it some cruel way to state that hope was gone? The prince barely had time to process it however, as the same flames danced around him, and this time it was none other than Mipha who appeared before him, her healing glow encasing the hero. She smiled, opening her mouth to speak, when she locked eyes with Sidon.

“It is my-” She paused, staring at him for a moment, an awestruck silence spreading between them, before she finished speaking “Pleasure.” With her final word, she disappeared, back to wherever she was, perhaps guiding the divine beast, perhaps in the spirit world, maybe even a ghost somewhere in this one. Link stood, smiling proudly, obviously looking for Sidon’s approval.

“Link,  _ what the fuck?!”  _ It was rare to hear their prince curse, and the sound piqued the interest of some of the Zora nearby, some of the guards even came to investigate. Link’s smile didn’t fade.

“Did you see her?” He simply asked. Sidon stared, sighing after a moment.

“Yes. But that does not change the fact that you nearly just killed yourself! What were you thinking?” He demanded, and Link shrugged.

“I can’t die, she’ll always save me. Though there is a recharge period, so I have to be careful for a little while.” Sidon stared with a mix of awe and horror.

“Was that Revali creating the updraft?” He asked after a moment, his voice quiet. Link nodded, the same proud smile on his face.

“Yep. I got all of the champions powers after fighting the ganon blights in the divine beasts. Watch this.” Sidon went to stop him, horrified at what he might do next, but he simply took out his shield. As soon as he did so a bubble made of blue flames and fiery magic appeared around him. “Now nothing can hurt me! Though I can only do it when I’m on the ground.” Sidon nodded slowly, almost afraid to ask.

“What power did you gain from Urbosa?” He asked, and Link smiled, but did nothing.

“Well I would show you, but I have to attack something for it to work. Plus, it’s lighting, so not the best idea here.” He said sheepishly, and Sidon nodded again, a sigh of relief escaping him.

“At least you have  _ some  _ sense.” Link rolled his eyes. “But what did you mean by ganon blights?” He asked, suddenly growing nervous. “Are there more of them?” Link shook his head.

“No, I’m pretty sure he just made four, specifically creating one to kill each champion.” He said, the smile leaving his face. Sidon nodded solemnly. “If you ever want to see her again though, I can-” Sidon hurriedly cut him off.

“NO.” Link stopped, and he sighed. “As much as I’d love to see her again, I don’t think I’d be able to handle seeing you almost die over and over again just for a brief moment. She’s already gone, the main priority is making sure  _ you  _ stay alive.” Link nodded, looking almost guilty, and Sidon sighed. “Thank you for showing me, but think of you own safety first next time, okay?” He asked, and Link gave him a small smile.

“Alright.” He glanced at the sheikah slate, and Sidon watched intently, he had never actually seen it in use. “I’ve got to check in on Death Mountain though, I’ll see you around.” He said, and before Sidon got a word in he tapped something on the slate. Sidon watched his form  _ dissipate  _ before his very eyes as he seemingly ascended, and he sighed.

“I will never get used to him.”


End file.
